For Me, It Isn't Over
by erickp101
Summary: Nick and Jeff meet and get along with each. Nick needs to keep his cool so he pretends that he thinks Jeff is gross because he's gay but actually likes him. When one of nicks friends wants to prank Jeff, guess who has to do the dirty work?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there readers. Im back and im not dead. Yes I know I have another story to finish but I have a major writers block with that story and his idea popped I my head. Bare me out. I got the Idea from listening to Adele. Songs mentioned in this story are Kiss Me by The Cranberries covered by The Fray and The Internet Is For Porn from the musical Avenue Q. Thank you if you do read this. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related in the story.**

* * *

For Me, It Isn't Over.

Nobody knew about Nick Duval being gay. It's not like he denies it, it's just that nobody really bothered asking. But if someone so happened to ask he would definitely lie. Being gay wasn't really considered cool and being cool meant everything to Nick. Since he went to Westerville High School he saw what the popular kids would do to you if you were different. They would give you wedgies, slushie facials, chuck you in a dumpster and way more. Nick wouldn't be able to handle that.

Nick was the athletic type of guy so he hung out with the jocks. Luckily for him he wasn't the gay stereotype. He loved football, eating mountains of food, doesn't know how to dress and completely smells like B.O. There is one thing though that might trigger people thinking that he is gay. His love for Musicals. He couldn't get enough of them. Also singing was something that he was good at and loved. He did singing lessons when he was little but stopped because he was self-conscious about the way he sang. So singing in the shower and in car rides by himself were the only places he did sing.

It was the end of football practice and all the guys headed to the change rooms. Nick always was the last in and the last out. He waited till most of the guys were done then started changing himself. He wouldn't be able to hide his feelings if he saw any of the guys naked. So waiting a few minutes behind was the only option for him. When Nick just finished cleaning himself up, he started to slide his shoes back on then suddenly heard noise near the Coaches office. He got, picked up his bag and headed to the way of the shouting.

"Why not coach?" asked a tall, blonde headed boy while Nick was walking down the hall way of the change rooms, past the Coaches office.

"Because I hate your kind. Get out of my office now or you'll get a week's worth of detention." Said coach back to this boy. The boy just stormed out shoving Nick out of the way while doing so. He dropped a lighter so Nick picked it up. Nick was confused so he went into the Coaches office. He would just give the lighter back later

"Coach, what was that about?" asked Nick hesitantly.

"Oh Nick, um, that kids name is Jeff Sterling. He's new to the school and wanted to join the football team but I said no." replied coach.

"Why not?" asked Nick still confused.

"Well because he's a pansy. We can't have any of those on our team. It'll ruin our reputation. Now get out of my office, I have work to finish." said the Coach.

"Whatever," Nick whispered to himself as he walked out so the Coach wouldn't hear. He was furious it was because of that reason. Not only were the kids at this school homophobic but the teachers were too.

As Nick walked out of the entrance of the school, he saw that boy Jeff again, except he was wearing a brown leather jacket with a smoke on his ear and for some reason he found it attractive. It was cold and dark and Nick wanted to go back to his car but he also wanted to talk to this guy to see if he really was gay. Plus he had to return the lighter back. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked up to this Jeff guy. The guy was just staring at Nick with 'what-do-you-want' face. It just made Nick more cautious. He reached for the lighter in his pocket and held it out to him.

"You dropped this earlier." said Nick. He looked at it then took it.

"Thanks." said Jeff right before he lit the cigarette that was on his ear. He took in a puff then blew on Nick. That made Nick squint his eyes and made Jeff smirk.

"So, I'm Nick." greeted Nick also holding his hand out.

"Jeff, Jeff Sterling." Jeff said simply grabbing Nicks hand with a firm grip and shook it. They were staring into each other's eyes with their hands still holding each other but then Nick blushed and looked away letting go of Jeff.

"Ah, coach told me why he wouldn't let you on the team. Sorry to hear. I don't know what's wrong with the people in this town. No one seems to embrace different people you know." said Nick apologetically.

"No need to be. He's the one that didn't let me on the team." said Jeff right before he took Nicks shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding the smoke and squeezed it.

"So what are you doing at school at this time of day? It's like 6 p.m.?" asked Nick.

"My sister probably forgot to pick me so I went to the bleachers and I was carried away watching you guys train." replied Jeff. '_He's so gay and hot. That's a win win for me.'_ thought Nick.

"Well do you need a lift, I have a car?" suggested Nick pointing to his car. Jeff was hesitant for a second.

"Sure, why not? It's so freezing also." said Jeff while he rubbed the sides of his arms.

Both of the boys got in the car. Nick turned the ignition on followed by the heater and putting a cd in his stereo. The song that popped on was Kiss Me covered by The Fray. Nick loved that band and especially that cover they did of this song.

"I love this band." said Jeff with a wide grin on his face.

"Holy crap, me too!" said Nick surprised. Then they both laugh. Once the stopped laughing Nick reversed out of his parking spot then drove to the exit of the school parking lot.

"So which ways to our house?" asked Nick.

"Just turn left here." replied Jeff. Nick then turned that way.

The two sat in the car in silence letting the car stereo make the only noise. As Jeff directed him to these apartments that look pretty new, Nick parked in the visitors parking spot. The two boys sit there for a while.

"So," said Jeff right before he sighed. "You wanna come inside?" he asked. Nicks mouth was open while he was figuring out if he should say yes or no.

"I guess if you don't mind." said Nick while shrugging.

"Of course I don't. Come on, let's go." said Jeff enthusiastically gesturing him to go out of the car.

Both of the boys walk along a path way that led to a glass door entrance. Jeff got a key out and unlocked the glass door. He opened the door wide so Nick could go in first. Then they went up the stairs to the fourth floor which was where Jeff's house was. Jeff got another key to unlock his front door. As they walked in, Nick was hit by a stench of alcohol. Jeff then suddenly took his hand and dragged him to his room.

"This is my room, just stay in here for a moment." said Jeff right before he left the room without Nick replying.

Nick Just stepped in looking around the room. The first thing he noticed was that there were a few unopened boxes and a massive lady gaga poster right above a queen size bed. There was also a laptop that was open. He walked up to the side of the bed and sat on it. He gazed upon the open laptop and was hesitating to go on it. In the he just went it going onto itunes. He was scrolling through his music and was surprised that they had the same taste in music. He even had music from musicals like 'The Internet Is for Porn' from Avenue Q. Nick then heard Jeff arguing with someone. It was a lady which most likely would be his mother.

"I can't believe you're doing his again Jen. You said you would stop." Nick heard Jeff say.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Would you just get some water." was said by the lady followed by her puking noises.

A few minutes later Jeff walked into his room seeing Nick on his laptop. He sat next to Nick on the bed seeing what he was doing on his laptop.

"Sorry about that. My sister like drinks every day she doesn't have work and comes back home like that." Jeff said with a huff.

"That's your sister? I thought she was your mum?" said Nick confused.

"No. My mum- my mum passed away a few years ago leaving me with my alcoh sister." said Jeff with a sigh.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." said Nick with a sympathetic face.

"Again, don't be sorry for something you didn't do. But thanks anyway. So what are you on by the way." asked Jeff.

"I'm on tumb-." Nick was cut off by Jeff's sister who leaned against Jeff's bed door frame.

"So is this your new boyfriend Jeff? He looks cute." Said Jeff's sister who was wearing a short dress and heels who then just walked away. Jeff looked shock. He then looks at Nick and blushed because he looked amused.

"Sorry again for her. That's Jennifer. She's so embarrassing." said Jeff with a flustered face.

"That's fine. It was kinda funny also." Then both boys laughed. "But can I ask you something?" asked Nick. Jeff just nodded in response. "Are you gay?" Nick continuously asked.

"Um… Yeah I am." replied Jeff with a defeated look on his face.

"Hey man, I don't care. I'm not homophobic or anything." said Nick in a forgiving voice.

"But wouldn't it be weird for you if we were friends? Don't you care what people would think if you were friends with a gay guy?" asked Jeff with a confused face.

"No! Who cares what other people think. Screw them. They can think whatever they want." said Nick. Jeff was speechless. Never in his life has anyone said something like that to him. He felt like a tonne of weights was lifted off his back. Like he finally had some sort of closure. Jeff suddenly cut off from his thoughts when Nick started talking.

"It's getting pretty late so I think I'll just head home now and you should give me your number so we can text." said Nick while getting up from the bed.

"Yeah sure." said Jeff excitedly while also getting up. Nick handed his phone to Jeff so he could type it up. "Here you go. Let me walk you to your car also." said Jeff giving the phone back to Nick.

"Sure." was Nick said back walking toward the door and sliding his phone into his pocket.

They walk out the front door with Nick saying bye to Jeff's sister who was on the couch watching TV then walk down the stair out to the parking lot.

"Well see ya later. I'll text you so you get my number." said Nick as walked off waving to Jeff. Jeff just waved back as Nick drove off. When Nick was out of sight Jeff grabbed his part of the chest where his heart was and slide back against the door thinking about one thing. _Nick_.

Blrrt. Blrrt.

Jeff got a new text from an unknown number.

_-From unknown: here's my number :) _

_-To unknown: thanks :) _

Nick smiled at the text he got from Jeff and rubbed his thumb over the smiley face.

* * *

It was the next day and Nick enters the school hallway. He's greeted by a few people as he tries to get to his locker. As he gets to his locker, he notices that there's a certain blonde on his phone waiting at his locker.

"WAATDUUP!" greets Nick as he opens his locker.

"Oh hey!" replied Jeff followed by giggle. "I don't have classes with you but we should hang at lunch." suggested Jeff.

Nick knew that people would think he was gay if he hung out with Jeff and he doesn't want that to happen despite what he said to Jeff the previous night, so he had to make up an excuse.

"Um I have to study at recces and I have practise at lunch, sorry." said Nick with a little forgiving smile.

"Oh okay. I'll see you later then." said Jeff with a little quick wave.

"Sure, later dude." said Nick as he walked backwards for a few steps then turned around to go to class. '_Shit, he probably hates now that he knows I'm gay'_ thought Jeff as he walked off to his class.

It was already lunch didn't know where to sit for lunch. He had been sitting on the table near the bins but it was dirty there so he decided to sit somewhere else. He didn't know where to go so he went outside under the bleachers where he saw a group of girls. The looked completely like tramps but he didn't care. He saw that they were smoking and he really needed one so went up to them.

"Hey, do you mind if I have smoke?" asked Jeff shyly. This pink headed girl stared him down but then shrugged.

"Whatever, here fag." said this girl holding out the packet so he could get one. He smiled as he got it which made the girl smirk.

"And your name?" asked Jeff as he lit the smoke take a deep puff.

"Quinn, yours?" she asked back.

"Jeff," simply said Jeff.

Jeff knew it wouldn't work out with him and Nick so sticking with this girl was his only option. He knew if he didn't stick with Quinn then he would definitely be a loser. But at least she didn't judge him for being gay.

Lunch for Nick was different because he sat with his friends in the football team. They were big so he hid himself from Jeff if he came into the cafeteria. Jeff. That's all who he could think about. He felt so guilty for lying to him but he can't be seen with him. It would everything he was at school. He was suddenly cut off from his thoughts when one of the guys started talking to the whole group.

"Hey everyone, do you know that fag who transferred from North Lima. He actually asked coach if he could join the team. Who does he think he is spreading his pixie dust everywhere." said Nicks friend. "Why don't we show him a good time here at Westerville High and show him how we roll…" He said with a smirk.

Nick blood was boiling and he couldn't believe what they were gonna do to him. They were going to get one of us to date him and on a surprising date then they're going to throw piss filled watch balloons at him. It was sick and I didn't want part of this.

"So Nick, would you like to volunteer to be fairy boys fake boyfriend?" asked Jarred, which was this dickheads name.

"Um, I don't know? Is that weird to pretend to be his boyfriend?" said Nick as tried to think of a reasons to not do it.

"Dude, you're pretending, it isn't real." he said back giving a come-on face. Nick sighed because he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"Whatever," said Nick in a defeated tone as he placed his left cheek on his knuckles. _So I have to act as if I think Jeff is disgusting but then pretend to date him so they can sabotage him? Fuck my life. _He thought to himself as he sighed.

* * *

**TBC. (thanks if did read this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here I am with a second chapter of this fic. I have to say I love Niff so much. And please review this story and tell me what you think about it please**

* * *

For Me, It Isn't Over.

Nick, being the uncreative guy he was, was in the school library thinking over and over again about how he was going to ask Jeff out to this so called 'date'. The ideas he got for going out were only to get a coffee or to a movie. Which were classic ones but he wanted Jeff to feel special… before he got drenched in jock pee.

In the end he just wanted to get this over with and was just going to go with the traditional date to the movies. Now all he had to do was tell the guys how he was gonna ask Jeff out and grow a pair to actually ask Jeff out. Nick still couldn't believe he was going through with this. He really didn't want to hurt but Jeff but he couldn't lose his cool for a guy. Whose name is Jeff Sterling.

Jeff Sterling.

Jeff.

God he couldn't keep that guy out of that brain of his. His glowing, platinum, blonde hair shining in the sun whenever he was in it. That strong upper body look. It was absolutely breath taking. '_No Nick, no! He's only gonna bring you down. Even if he has those pink, luscious lips look so kissable. And the way hair- NO NICK! STOP IT! God how am I gonna get through this without getting caught?_' Nick thought to himself as he slung back in to the chair he was sitting on.

Nick sat back up to pull his phone out from his pocket to call Jarred so he could tell him what was happening. Once Nick did that, Jarred said it was cool so he got out of the seat because the bell went and he had to go to class, which was English, which was where Jeff would be because they have English together. '_Jeff. Maybe I should talk to Jeff in class_?' Nick thought to himself as he entered the English room.

He glanced the room a little looking for a certain someone when he saw that someone sitting at the side of the class room, next to the window where the sun shining on his head making him look like a fricking god. Jeff caught Nick staring then put a little grin on his face. He then shifted a little so he sat up more higher. Nick started walking his way because there was a free seat next to him. And right before he sat down, a pink headed skank took his spot. She stared him down, so he just sat behind Jeff instead. At least this way he wouldn't get caught by Jeff when he stares from behind him.

The class started and they had to write a short story just to get their minds working. Seeing as Nick knew nothing about writing stories, he wrote a note… to Jeff. He tapped Jeffs shoulder receiving a surprised face from him. He passed the note to him yet again getting a face of confusion, not only from Jeff but from that Quinn girl. As Nick waited for him to reply, Quinn gave him another stare, but this time it was you're-so-pathetic look.

_Hey, can we hang at lunch? I want to ask you something? - N_

_Umm… I guess, what about though? – J_

Jeff passed the note back but this time their fingers touched. Nick didn't know if Jeff felt something but he was soaring with lust when he touched those soft, gentle hands. He put that thought aside so he would read the note and write back to him.

_I'll tell you when I ask you- N_

He passed it back to Jeff only hearing a grunted noise when it seemed like he read what he wrote. Jeff scrunched the piece of paper then looked at Nick with annoyance. Jeff then looked straight forward the slid his pencil on the floor so it was near the front of Nicks desk. Jeff got out of his seat then went up to Nick and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me under the bleachers. I'll be waiting" said Jeff in a seductive voice making Nick squirm in his seat. Nick just nodded in return.

* * *

It was about 5 minutes into lunch and Nick was making his way to the bleachers next to the field. He walked along the side of the oval with his hands in his pocket looking so shy. He made it to the last set of bleachers but was re-thinking this. When he was about to turn around his name was called by a familiar voice.

"Hey Nick, over here!" shouted Jeff. Nick just stood still but eventually turned around and walked Jeffs way.

"Oh Jeff! Didn't realise you were around there." said Nick acting surprised.

"Well here I am. Come under here." said Jeff gesturing Nick behind the chairs.

As Nick went under there, he saw three other chicks. A fat, black girl holding a small liquor bottle, a white girl who looked like a complete slut and that girl in his English class with the pink hair.

"Come sit with me." Jeff said to Nick as he pulled a milk carton tray for Nick to sit on and a smoke to his own mouth. Hit lit the smoke taking a puff then blowing it on Nick. Nick definitely loved the bad boy look and Jeff was pulling it off pretty well, with his brown leather jacket, his black biker boots and that smoke in his mouth. He was then caught off guard by Quinn speaking to him.

"What the hell do you want from him Nick? Can you just be quick because I can't stand the stench of losers." Quinn said to nick sounding so selfish. Nick then remembered why he was here. He had to ask Jeff out.

"Yeah of course," Nick said as he turned to Jeff he looked straight at him. "Um Jeff, I know this is really random to ask but… would you- would you like to go to the movie with me tonight?" asked Nick sounding so fragile.

Jeff was surprised yet again by Nick's question. He didn't even know he was gay, although he did have that flirting vibe with him when they first met. Jeff then turned his face to look at Quinn who gave him an encouraging gesture. Jeff just sighed, stood up then stepped on his smoke and paced for a few seconds. He turned back to who also stood up.

"I'd love that." replied Jeff in defeated yet happy look on his face.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8 then." Nick said while bobbing his head a little and walking away. When Nick was out of sight of those people Jeff was around, he heard squealing. He just laughed to himself because of that.

* * *

**TBC (sorry it was a small chapter. Please review :)**


End file.
